


A dog and a picket fence

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Animal Abuse, F/M, Headcanon, Pets, Sasuke collects animals, for Sasuke's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: For Sasuke's birthday, my favorite headcanon of him.Sasuke can't stop adopting all kinds of weird animals but Sakura loves him anyway.





	A dog and a picket fence

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Sasuke has such a bleeding heart for animals that he's always adopting all kinds of weird maybe dangerous animals.

Sasuke never gave Sakura the feeling of being an animal lover.

Sakura always prided herself on knowing the love of her life pretty well as a child, she always lamented the fact that she wasn’t able to met him as a teenager and the pink haired girl fell in love with the young adult who was well in his way of becoming a man.

But even if during their travels Sasuke was kind to the birds he summoned to keep updated with Konoha and their loved ones and even when Sakura saw him feeding strays on multiples occasions, she never thought her husband would be the kind of person who just couldn’t help but rescue and keep animals of all kinds.

It all started back then in their first year of marriage when Sarada was only months old and they just erected the new Uchiha home for the new generation they lovingly brought into the world they fought so hard to keep in peace.

Sakura was happily knitting a scarf for her daughter while she waited for Sasuke to come back home.

Sasuke had been on a two days’ mission near Konoha and she was sure he was coming back that day, her husband was one of the best shinobi on the village and he had a fierce sense of devotion passed onto him by his brother, a man she later discovered, was a martyr of their home and a real patriot. Sasuke learnt the importance of peace in the face of Itachi’s sacrifice and so, he never denied a mission.

But he always came back on time, he wasn’t one for broken promises and he always hurried home after a mission. Sakura in return, always bought him flowers to celebrate his homecoming.

This time she had a cute Sansevieria sprout on a pot meaning _I love you_ waiting at her side, while on the other side was Sarada peacefully sleeping in her crib.

Sakura perked up when she felt Sasuke’s dark yet welcoming chakra nearing the house, she allowed her husband to walk into the household by himself and in search for his family and she was ready to welcome him home with a smile until the kunoichi heard the panting.

Standing at Sasuke’s feet was one of the biggest dogs she’d ever seen, not counting of course, Akamaru.

The dog was almost as big as Kakashi’s bull. Only, not as bulky.

On four legs, its’ head almost reached Sasuke’s pectorals, she didn’t want to think of how tall it would be standing on two legs nor how tall it would look besides her and her daughter.

The poor thing had a scar in the side of her face where she was missing an eye, it actually had angry scars all over its’ body, it looked tense and anxious. The only cheery thing on it being the bright collar around its' neck.

“What is this dog doing in here, Sasuke-kun?” She asked reaching out for Sarada on her crib and holding her tight against her chest without taking her eyes off the dog for a second.

“It’s a she,” explained Sasuke with a calm demeanour holding onto the pretty pink collar and leash that restrained the white dog, “she’s a Kuchi breed, very rare. I found her in the house of my mark, they were using her in dog fights,” continued to explain the man, crouching down to scratch the poor girl behind her ears. “We released the other dogs in shelters but she was too big and no one wanted to take care of her.”

As both Sasuke and the dog looked at her with big black eyes, Sakura couldn’t help but think that they looked just the same: pleading, sad and hoping for her agreement.

Finally falling into their puppy eyes, Sakura sighed “She’s not going to be dangerous, right?” The Uchiha matriarch asked concerned but defeated “we have Sarada-chan now.”

“I promise you she hasn’t been anything but lovely since I rescued her,” he assured his wife letting go of the dog’s leash “her name is Hime.”

With some gentle encouragement from Sasuke, Hime walked hesitant towards her and Sarada, Sakura gave her a hand to sniff and the dog happily licked her hand.

“Alright Sasuke-kun,” she smiled. “We can keep her.”

Sasuke kissed Sakura full on the lips as a thank you, squeezing their daughter and new dog between them. As Sakura felt Sasuke’s only hand lovingly caressing her neck, she couldn’t help but thank the dog’s new arrival.

It wasn’t the end.

Over the years her loving husband brought over more and more animals. Each one weirder than the other.

After Hime, there was a dark grey peregrine falcon named Masamune that Sasuke found wounded on the woods. The dark haired shinobi built him a majestic bird house in the balcony outside of their room and the bird of pray never left the home after that, even when he was healed of all wounds.

Then there were the cats, lots and lots of cats.

Not ninneko, just regular felines that Sasuke brought over in a regular basis, they had seven cats: one mother and her four babies, alongside two strays. These cats were Sasuke’s only, not like Hime who with the time grew up to become Sakura’s loyal guard dog or Masamune who never left Sarada’s side.

The cats were Sasuke’s, they accepted food from Sakura and they allowed little Sarada to pet them, _sometimes_ , but they were never affectionate with anyone but Sasuke.

The last rescue was a gigantic fish owl with the biggest set of gorgeous golden eyes the kunoichi had ever seen in her life.

Sakura honestly didn’t know who the owl loved more. Sasuke found Sayako dehydrated and almost dead on the dessert, she was the last animal he saved before leaving for good in his years-long mission and they used her as proxy to send letters to each others.

Sayako always preened happily around Sarada, always groomed Sakura’s pink hair and she even hunted fish for the other animals around the house. With Sayako dutifully taking care of everyone on the household, Sakura thought their little family unit was finally completed.

Until Sasuke came back, finally.

He arrived in Konoha in the middle of a crisis, so they didn’t have time to talk until they were back at the house, then, as if he were still the young adult who couldn’t help but take on strays cats he looked at her with those big, bright eyes that were always pleading for something.

“Sakura,” he called, cradling her wife under his arm. They were lying close to each other on the love-seat in front of the TV in the living room, “I found a wounded baby animal hiding in the snow on the way to Konoha…”

Sakura sighed weary, dropping her face on Sasuke’s warm chest and covered herself with the man’s cape “What sort of animal, Sasuke-kun?” She asked, “It’s hard to take care of so many, even with Sarada around…”

“Don’t worry,” consoled Sasuke kissing her forehead “You know I will be here to help from now on, I don’t plan on leaving once again.”

“Really!?” Sakura got up from the comfort of her husband’s chest for the pure excitement his words provoked on her.

Sasuke, not happy with losing the warm feeling of his wife's body over his chest and under his arm, forced her face down under his collarbone once again. “Never again, wife. I plan on staying.”

“Then I guess,” She blushed, “that we could take on another member for our family,”

“I’m glad you said that,” Smirked Sasuke before clicking his tongue against his palate. “You can enter now, Odoke.” He called.

Sakura was fully expecting another cat, maybe even a snake or a wolf. What she wasn’t expecting was the baby macaque that entered their house easily and sited on the floor in front of them, smiling and peering at them with the big eyes on it’s red face.

“You’re the worst Sasuke Uchiha,” she grumbled “the actual worst.”

“But you love me anyway, Sakura Uchiha,” he smirked, cradling her face sweetly before kissing her deeply on the lips.

She did. She really did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic and reviews are always welcome.


End file.
